Snow Angel III
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Sequel to Snow Angel II-. This time, Cisco didn't have to do much to make sure Caitlin and HR had a good Christmas, they did it all on their own.


**Snow Angel III**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – -Sequel to Snow Angel II-. This time, Cisco didn't have to do much to make sure Caitlin and HR had a good Christmas, they did it all on their own.**

* * *

"What is with all of the gloomy faces," HR Wells demanded, practically prancing around STAR Labs. "Don't you all celebrate Christmas on this Earth?"

Caitlin cringed, realizing it sounded really familiar, brought her hand to her forehead to rub it. Of course. Harry had said a similar thing to her the year before. But about mistletoe. What was it about her and Harrison Wells that seemed to make her immediately fall for their charms? Okay, so before she met Ronnie she had a slight infatuation with him. What was not to like? He was smart and intelligent—to her there was a difference between the two—and nice and driven and ambitious, the list could go on and on…

HR was different. He wasn't up to snuff like the other version of Harrison Wells she knew. Not up to the same caliber of intelligence. He was a novelist and used ideas of the world around him to create some best-selling stories. (Best-selling on his Earth, anyway). He was also a wannabe strategist for their team, giving his two-cents every time a meta came around. Unfortunately, it wasn't something that worked out very well as he was continuously corrected with his plans but he meant well.

As much of an irritant that HR could be at multiple times, Caitlin slowly developed a soft spot for him. He met everything with a smile. Hardly let any setbacks get him down and bounced back sooner than anyone else would. He was the first to tell Barry—or BA as he continuously called him—that things were going to get better simply because Barry existed and wouldn't let evil ruin the city.

And yet, it was times like these, where he was insistent on them dropping everything to go along with his crazy schemes that things tended to be get difficult. Last time it was STAR Labs opening as a museum, this time it was the same museum idea but opening it specifically for Christmas.

How else were they supposed to make money? He had asked.

Barry's eyebrows rose and he asked, "Um, you do know that I own STAR Labs and have the money too—"

"—money isn't a matter BA, we get it," HR interrupted, continuing to walk around the cortex, throwing handfuls of snow-like glitter around, his elf shoes crunching over it. "And besides, if you have money, why don't you use it to fill all of the holes in the roof?"

Barry's mouth closed and he looked to his friends for help. Cisco couldn't help but snicker as he said, "He's got a point, Barry," making Barry give him his patented 'for real' look in response then turn to Caitlin for help. But Caitlin couldn't do more than shrug.

HR was right in that aspect, they had more than enough money to fix the building, but Barry continued to refuse to do so. Barry, however, wasn't the one who had to chase out the bird and racoons and other wildlife that managed to make their way into the building. No he was always too busy chasing off the metahumans while they were chasing off animals with brooms and hockey sticks that Cisco brought in for that exact occasion.

Still, as he always did, HR managed to get his way and thus the Christmas decorations were brought in and Caitlin found herself dressed up in an angel costume for the third year in a row. The bright spot, however, was that Cisco, Barry, Joe, and Iris were made to be dressed up as well. Joe, of course, was dressed as Santa and would greet all of the little kids that would come in, as well as using the Cortex as 'Santa's Workshop' to pass out small trinkets and to tell Santa their wish. Iris and Cisco were dressed up as elves to go along with the Santa costume. Barry, somehow, got talked into being a nutcracker and despite the frown he was holding, a smile was painted on his face. And HR…well, Caitlin wasn't quite sure what HR was supposed to be.

He continued to wear the same fedora he wore when he first arrived on their Earth, had a large red scarf tied around his neck, a black vest, gray t-shirt, black jeans, and elf shoes along with a cane he used to walk around. Caitlin knew he wasn't injured—the only thing he was capable of injuring would've been his mouth from talking so much. So what was he supposed to be?

"Father Christmas, of course," HR said once she asked, helping set up the rest of the decorations.

Caitlin tilted her head. "I thought Father Christmas was Santa Claus?"

"No, no. Santa Claus brings all of the presents, rides around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer, and wears a big red suit. Father Christmas brings presents, rides around in a flying sleigh pulled by reindeer, and wears a gray suit." He waved his drumsticks back and forth. "Two completely different things."

"Oh." Caitlin nodded. "Of course." But she couldn't help but smile. Christmas always was her favorite time of year and with Team Flash as her family now, she enjoyed spending it with them. And, as she'd grown to realize over the last couple of months, with HR as well. He could be a little grating, but he always had the best intentions. "You know, HR, this actually is a good idea."

"I can't believe you doubted me." HR tapped his drumsticks against his chest. "Snow, you should know by now, there's a method to my madness." On his last three words, he turned the drumsticks around and gently tapped them against her nose, grinning as he did so.

Caitlin smiled back and took one in her hand. "How do you do this, anyway?" She asked, trying to spin it. "You make it look so easy."

"Lots of practice. Whenever I get stuck with writer's block I start to spin things; pens, pencils, drumsticks, forks, spoons, knives."

"Knives?"

"Yeah, my partner, Dr. Morgan, won't let me do that anymore. You stick someone once and they brand you for life. It wasn't even a deep wound." HR let out a short sigh through his hose and watched Caitlin as she moved the drumstick back and forth between her fingers. "A magic wand for a beautiful snow angel," he mused.

Caitlin smiled up at him before adjusting the halo that was nestled into her hair. "I'm not so sure about that."

"I am."

Caitlin lifted her gaze to meet his before shifting to the mistletoe that hung above them. She didn't remember it being there. If she were being honest, she was sure Cisco would've been careful to put it in strategic places. Not that he needed it, he didn't have a girlfriend, and Barry and Iris could hardly keep their hands off each other. Then again, Cisco was completely against the idea of decoration STAR Labs for Christmas so maybe…

HR's eyes flashed with mirth as he leaned in towards her. Caitlin moved quicker and threw her arms around HR's neck to bring their faces together in a fiery kiss. Oh, what the hell. It was tradition and…and she did like him, and e was really sweet when he wasn't trying too hard, and…and it was Dr. Wells. A different version of him but him all the same, the one she truly cared for and…and the way he held her gaze was the same. The way they smiled at each other over their accomplishments was the same. The way he _held_ her was the same, the way his lips moved over her was the same…

"And this apparently, is our mistletoe exhibit," she heard Cisco say from behind her. Embarrassed, Caitlin lowered her chin and waited for him to usher the group of kids away. She couldn't help but smile when he called over his shoulder, "It's good to use when you don't have your friends to help."

She should've known.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** I may have to do this for each season of the show, it's always so fun! Hope you guys like this one as well. :)

 **-Riles**


End file.
